(a) Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to liquid crystal displays.
(b) Description of Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays are a type of flat panel display that are widely used today. Typically, a liquid crystal display includes two spaced apart display panels or signals on which respective field generating electrodes are disposed; such as a pixel electrode on a first of the panels and a common electrode on the second of the panels. A liquid crystal (LC) layer is interposed between the panels. The liquid crystal display (LCD) displays an image is response to application of a voltage between the field generating electrodes, where the latter generates an electric field through the interposed liquid crystal (LC) layer, thereby determining an optical orientation direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of light passing through. The transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be changed by selectively controlling the orientations of the liquid crystal molecules.
Meanwhile, in one class of liquid crystal displays, rather than being respectively disposed on spaced apart panels, the pixel electrodes and the common electrode that are used for generating the electric field are provided on a same one display panel on which the switching elements for the pixel units are also formed. In the case of the liquid crystal display of this form, a contact hole is typically formed to connect a common voltage providing line that transmits a common voltage from a source circuit to the common electrode. However the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display is deteriorated when such a contact hole is provided for the common voltage providing line.
Additionally, in one class of embodiments, at least one of a gate lines driver and a data lines driver of the liquid crystal display is directly included in (e.g., monolithically integrated on) or directly mounted to the display panel for example in the form of a plurality of IC chips mounted on the panel, or is mounted to a flexible circuit film which is then attached to the display panel. However, the data line drives (e.g., IC chips) can consume a high ratio of a manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display and occupy a large surface area thereof. More particularly, as the number of data lines applying respective data voltages to corresponding columns of pixels is increased (for purpose of increasing image resolution) the cost of the driver circuitry of the liquid crystal display is disadvantageously increased.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.